Home Is a Fire
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Closeted!Sebastian. One-Shot but would write more if enough people reviewed! Sebastian insisted to stay in the closet to keep his social status while secretly dating Hunter, which is more than tired of being mistreated when his boyfriend who supposedly loved him, didn't do anything to stop the bullying. Sacrifices needed to be made or else they might lose each other forever.


**Home is a Fire**

**A/N: Alright, so this thought just popped in my mind since I sort of have writers block for my other fic **_**'For What It's Worth'**_** and so whoever is following that story, I apologize because if I want to update it I want to do my best, not write it hastily at 2 am. Sorry guys, but Sebastian is sort of a douche in this one. This is a one-shot unless you guys want me to write a second chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Did you tell her yet?" Hunter questioned, trying to look nonchalant even when it killed him in the inside. "You promised to yesterday."

"Uh, yeah about that Hunt..." Sebastian trailed of not looking particularly comfortable but not really concerned either.

"Oh Ehm, cool you know. Uh, but when-"

"Listen Hunt, I'm late for science." Sebastian muttered without hesitation, shutting his locker behind him and began walking in the opposite direction. "I promise I will tomorrow!" Sebastian cried while turning a corner and rushing off somewhere else.

Hunter sighed miserably as he leaned on the cool locker. Not even hesitating when he just sprouted a lie, he had math now, not science. This happened every day since the day they started dating. Hunter tried shrugging his shoulders and to act like it was totally fine. Like it was alright, all okay and he would believe everything Sebastian said. Try to understand that Sebastian was busy and he simply forgot but with ever blatant lie that sprouted out of Sebastian's tongue hurt him even deeper. Because no, the truth was that it wasn't okay. He wasn't okay with the lying, the teasing, the not caring, the pain he lived in everyday, the loop of unhappiness he had when Sebastian refused to be called his boyfriend in front a judging crowd. It didn't matter how much Sebastian told him how much he loved him when they were alone with such certainty in his voice and eyes, it didn't matter when he still had his girlfriend around for show and it didn't matter because now it seemed like Sebastian wanted to stay in the closet forever.

Sliding off his locker slowly Hunter swiftly turned and began his journey down the empty hallway.

_**That's it.**_

Hunter made up his mind that he would confront Sebastian when they meet up in his house after school.

"Hey!" Sebastian cried cheerfully wrapping his arms around his boyfriend while Hunter smiled meekly.

"My parents are gone..." Sebastian grinned suggestively once they were secure from wandering eyes.

"Uh, actually I want to talk to you about something." Hunter sighed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. Ok sure." Sebastian frowned, confused.

The two boys made their way up the spiral stair case which lead to a grand bedroom. It was weird how Sebastian could afford a private school but he insisted to go to that dump of a school instead.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sebastian asked, bouncing on his bed while Hunter shut the door behind him.

"Well. As you know, it's been about a year since we started dating in secret." Hunter paused, managing a nervous smiled.

Sebastian urged him to continue as he patted a place next to him, inviting Hunter to sit. He took a seat cautiously beside Sebastian and took both of Sebastian's hand into his, staring deeply at him.

"I was wondering if you could tell you _**"girlfriend"**_ that we're dating tomorrow. Cause I'm kind of tired of this." Hunter asked slowly.

Sebastian immediately retracted his hands from Hunter's grasp.

"Didn't I tell you that I can't? At least not yet? I thought you understood." Sebastian frowned, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Yeah I know Seb, but-"

"That answer is no!" Sebastian exclaimed exasperatedly.

The air was thick with tension as the two boys stared at each other.

"It's always what you want, isn't it?" Hunter glared.

"What? No! What do you mean?" Sebastian sputtered.

"You know very well what I mean. I've waited a year, Sebastian. A _**freaking**_ year!" Hunter cried angrily.

"Hey! Don't you dare push me out of the closet! I'll tell her when I'm ready! Can we just," Sebastian sighed tiredly, "Can we just forget about this?" Sebastian insisted, trying to pull Hunter into a kiss.

"No Sebastian! You've promised to tell her a year ago, but you never did! I'm, I'm sick of this! At first I thought it was endearing, but now I'm tired of it, tired of everything! I'm tired of sneaking around! I'm tired of having you kiss your _**'girlfriend'**_ and having to act like it's all okay when it isn't! It hurts!" Hunter screamed, tears streaming down his face!

He was absolutely seething with anger and when he started he couldn't stop.

"I want to walk down the hallway with my _**BOYFRIEND**_. I want you to be proud of me, not bullying me to act cool in front of your so called _**"friends"!**_ You're scared Sebastian! Scared that you'd end up like me! It's not fair for me! Heck, it's not even fair for her! I wouldn't want to bring this on any one! I-"

"Don't you put this on me!" Sebastian shouted back, apparently surprised at the sudden outburst.

Hunter stared back at his incredulously.

"What?!" Hunter sputtered, flabbergasted.

"Don't you dare play the victim here! You don't think it's been hard for me too? You're jealous! That's what you are!" Sebastian pointed accusingly.

"The Hell?! I-"

"No! You listen to me! I'm the best you'll ever have! You're jealous because I've got friends and respect! While you eat alone every day! You're a loner and you're so pathetic that you try to steal other people's boyfriends because you can't find anyone else! You'll never find anyone else! I'm the only who would EVER love you! Because look at you! You're the only openly gay kid in this whole damn school!" Sebastian laughed, devoid of any humor, "You have no one! Your mom's dead! Your dad's hardly home and you have no siblings! You, Hunter Clarington," Sebastian ranted, jabbing his finger on Hunter's chest for emphasis. "You're utterly pathetic! When all of us normal people are going to get jobs, and have families, you're going to go spend your life chasing after straight guys who would _**NEVER LOVE YOU BACK. YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE ALONE!**_"

There was complete silence from Hunter as his eyes brimmed with betrayal and hurt. Sebastian was still heaving from his outburst, but upon looking at Hunter, he knew he'd cross a line.

"Hunter, you knew that I didn't mean that, I-"

"No." Hunter's voice didn't even have a trace of anger, just exhaustion. "You're right."

"No, no, I-"

"Stop, Sebastian. You're right. I'm pathetic. I mean, who do I think I am? Just that poor gay kid. Pity, pity," Hunter spat out bitterly, "I always sit alone, I have no friends, I'm bullied on a daily basis and the only thing the future has for me is a life filled with loneliness. I'm pathetic, I really am. I don't deserve anyone, not even you." Hunter breathed out, biting his lip.

He refused the tears to fall as he stood up promptly. Everything that Sebastian said about him was 100% true. What had made him think that he would ever have a life with Sebastian. For years he'd know this, but he refused to believe it until someone he trusted actually said those things to him. He'd thought when he'd started dating Sebastian, his life would take a turn for the better. But it didn't, all it did was just clarify his nightmares.

Hunter approached the door as Sebastian called out to him.

"H-Hunter? W-where are you going?" Sebastian asked nervously turning to look at Hunter approaching the door.

"Sebastian," Hunter turned around as he spoke softly, "I've obviously made life hard for both of us. And you're right, about everything."

"W-what do you mean?" Sebastian's eyes widened, panicking.

"I mean. I don't think we should see each other anymore." Hunter said calmly, even though his heart screamed at him to take it back.

"No, please don't do this Hunter, I-" Sebastian panicked. "I love you!"

Hunter made his hand stop above the doorknob for a second, hesitantly, before pulling it open.

"Goodbye Sebastian." Hunter nodded swiftly and closed the door behind him with a click as he willed himself not to cry.

Once Hunter returned back to the safety of his bed he let his tears which had been glistening in his eyes to fall freely on his pillow.

"Stop it. Stop it." Hunter shut his eyes tightly. "Stop crying."

His heart felt heavy in his chest as he covered his face in his hands. Everything around him smelled foreign, the smell of home was lost, fading into the background.

Sebastian smelled like home, not his home, but their home. The one where they dreamed on spending their lives together in. The one with the fire place, a dog, a crappy television and a cozy bed they would share. Even that stupid creaky wooden floors that would have driven anyone up a wall, but not them. Because even if their house won't be perfect for anyone else, it'll be perfect for them.

But now that dream was dashed as his insecurities took place in his heart. A burning sensation filled him as he was reminded that he would never get that picture. That perfect family, filled with love because that was really all they needed. It won't ever be perfect without Sebastian there. He watched as the image of his perfect home burst into flames which licked up the walls and everything he had vanished along with that feeling of protection and security. And that nagging feeling at the back of his mind came into life.

He would never go back home because home is a fire.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
